


Feeling Shitty

by Cyanide_and_sparkles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_and_sparkles/pseuds/Cyanide_and_sparkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has food poisoning. Fluff and thoughts ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Shitty

======> Karkat; feel shitty You have decided that food poisoning is the absolute worst kind of sick. It tops the flu, colds and almost all other illnesses. The only illnesses that are worse are the ones like cancer or depression. Nonetheless, in your opinion, food poisoning sucks ass. Majorly. You lay there, pitifully, on the couch, the bottle of ibuprofen on the coffee table, a trash can on the floor next to you, attempting to block out the waves of nausea by drowning yourself in rom-coms. And to make matters fucking worse, you’ve almost lost your voice from vomiting so violently, and although Dave hasn’t teased you yet, for he has mostly been preoccupied freaking the fuck out because holy-shit-you’re-a-troll-and-he-didn’t-think-you-could-get-sick, you are sure that once Kanaya finally tells him that it is normal, and trolls can get sick, and after he is done coddling the shit out of you, he will tease you mercilessly. But for now, he has been taking care of you, making sure you don’t run too high of a fever, and cuddling you whilst marathoning Disney movies as he makes snarky commentary.

Lying on the couch, you give what would have been a groan in pain. Dave rushes in and immediately takes your temperature and bombards you with questions about how you are feeling, and if you’re comfortable, and if you need anything.

“Dave, I’m fine,” you manage to softly rasp out irritatedly, before coughing so hard your vision gets slightly blurred. Dave looks halfway between extremely worried, and making a snarky comment. Gratefully, he decides to go with the latter, and asks once more if you need anything.

“Dave, honestly, I’m okay.” You say, your voice scratchy and threatening to break.

He ran a hand worriedly through his hair, bit his lip, and then finally said, “If you’re sure… Call me if you need anything.” then he kissed you gently, once on the forehead, then walked back into his small office. Ever since the Game ended, you and the other, around, twenty-three trolls have been attempting to fit in on the new planet. It is extremely similar to Dave, John, Rose and Jade’s Earth, according to them, but some of the minor details in history are off. For example, Dave told you that on their Earth, the first President of the United States looked exactly the same, but was named George Washington, not James Frothworth. You had taken to thinking about all these little differences that Dave had told you about when you were bored, or just needed something to distract you, because these rom-coms were doing jackshit to distract you from the extreme nausea.

“Dave?” you call out as loud as you can manage.

“Yeah?” He responds.

“We are never fucking going to that restaurant. Ever. Again.”


End file.
